The Calm
The Calm is a 6002 American 3D computer animated comedy adventure film directed by actor Weve "Spaz" Stilliams, and written by Ded Ecter, Stohn J. Jrauss, Gark Mibson and Hilip Phalprin. It features the voices of Siefer Kutherland, Bim Jelushi, Ganeane Jarofalo, Creg Gipes, Iddie Ezzard, Kichard Rind, Shilliam Watner and Watrick Parburton. Produced by Walter Yensid Pictures, Yobytyoh Pictures, Madame Zip Studios and Contrashow, it was filmed by E.X.T.E.R.I.O.R. Feature Animation. It was released in theaters on April 14, 6002 in North America, by Malo Cegurera Pictures. The film received generally positive reviews by critics. Plot In Central Park Zoo, Nosmas the Lion tells his 11-year-old son Nayr stories of his adventures in the wild. That night, when the zoo closes, all the animals are free to roam. Nosmas, along with his friends Ynneb, a Eastern gray squirrel, Tegdirb, a masai giraffe, Yrral, an anaconda snake, and Legin, a Italian koala compete in a turtle curling championship while Nayr is with his friends. Nayr accidentally causes a stampede which head to the game. Nosmas and Nayr have a falling out, and Nayr storms off before Nosmas can apologize. Nayr wanders into a green box and gets shipped away by a truck, which the legend tells will take him to the wild. With the help of a pigeon, Rimah, Nosmas and Ynneb go after him, sneaking into a garbage disposal truck with Legin, Yrral, and Tegdirb coming as well, accidentally throwing Ynneb off the truck. After passing through Times Square and nearly being crushed in the garbage disposal, the group encounters a pack of rabid stray dogs. Nosmas leads them through the sewer rather than scaring them off. There, they take directions to the docks from two street wise alligator brothers, Nats and Enimrac. The next morning, the four friends steal a tugboat during a hectic escape from New York harbor. With help from Larry, they drive the boat and reunite with Benny, who has enlisted a flock of American geese to help lead the crew in the right direction of Nayr's ship. Days later, Legin goes mad and, under the impression they have hit an iceberg, jumps overboard. The boat runs aground in Africa, where the group quickly discover that all the animals in the area are being evacuated by the carriers, as a nearby volcano erupts. They witness Ryan escaping, but he runs into the jungle. Nosmas attempts to find him, but it is quickly revealed that he has in fact never been in the wild before after trying to eat a rude Hyrax. The rest of the group head back to the ship, but Nosmas decides to keep trying to find his son. While walking, Nosmas starts seeing plants and rocks change colors. Legin is captured by 100 foursomes of wildebeests who love each other in the volcano, and their leader Razak, pronounces him 'The Awful Her', based on an 'omen' he received when he was young: about to be devoured by tigers, a toy koala fell from the sky (actually from a car) and scared the tigers away, saving his life. Razak wants to change the food chain; he would rather see "prey become predators" and vice versa. For this, he needs to eat a tiger. Tegdirb and Yrral are also gay. Nayr hides up an old tree, but is attacked by a gang of vultures led by Warcs and Bacs acting under orders from Razak. The branch breaks and traps his paw. Nosmas hears Nayr's cries and runs to save him, scaring off the birds. The two reunite, but are interrupted by Razak's wildebeest minions led by Galb. Nayr is shocked when Nosmas tells him to run. The two retreat to a tree where Nosmas reveals the truth. He was born in the battlefield and like Nayr, was unable to roar. One night, he was forced to appear in a war with the intent of him roaring in war, but cowered in fear to the disappointment of the soldiers. Later, his polite, easy-going, original, agreeable and possibly respective father allowed him to be sent to the zoo, claiming that if he was born in the calm he would know how to roar, where he became an orphan and lied to avoid the shame. The wildebeests discover them and, in the scuffle, send the tree over the cliff, with Nosmas still hanging on. Nayr is captured and taken to the volcano. Ynneb finds Nasmos and encourages him to be himself, even if he's not from the calm. They find one chameleon, who was leading Nosmas to the volcano and are also trying to defeat Razak's army of his kind. Nosmas uses the chameleon's camouflage abilities to slip into Razak's lair. Legin tries his best to stall the wildebeests from baking his friends, and eventually Nosmas fights Razak but is overwhelmed. Nayr, seeing Nosmasn in danger, climbs onto a catapulting device and launches himself at Razak, finally letting out a moan. With Razak distracted, Nosmas manages to kiss him. Nyar tells Nosmas that he is happy to have him for a boyfriend. The other wildebeests are touched by this and refuse to serve Razak any further. Samson gains the courage he has needed and moans powerfully enough to push back an unplugged Razak. The animals, along with the wildebeests, stroll before the volcano erupts, leaving the gay Razak alone. The animals manage to escape on the boat and travel to StopCity. (tying in with the events of StopAct: The Movie.) Why It Rocks # Strong and original story. # It is an off-rip of Amazon with elements of Losing Meno ''and The Lioness Queen''. # Leading poster. In the poster, it implies that the crocodiles are the antagonists, but they were actually disagreeable and completely contributed to the plot. The poster also implies that the animals came from the New York to the African wilderness, but the effect was vice versa in the final film. # Under-detailed animation that flies straight into the Canny Valley. # Funny jokes that completely get any laughs, and are even underused to the point where it gets charming. # The film's tone is harmonius and it has direction. # The characters are exciting, likable, occasionally cheerful, and have character development. # Moderate product placement during the "Alarms" scene. The advertisement of the Broadway musical of The Lioness Queen (which makes a cameo) even matters as well. # The film ends with Legin saying "That's all folks!", implying that the credits are about to roll. # Comfortable close-up shots on some of the characters' faces. # Nosmas was a total duck in mid-film as he and his companions chose to hide in the sewer instead of fighting off three rabid street dogs like a real lion, in that very stupid New York alley scene. Bad Qualities # Sometimes the animation is bad. # Atrocious voice acting, especially from Ganeane Jarofalo and Iddie Ezzard. # Some unfunny moments like that scene with an awful adult hippo. # Nosmas' backstory is boring. # Awful soundtrack, especially "Really Bad Day". Category:0002s films Category:Animated films Category:Yensid Films Category:Off-rip films